


Letters of Love and Loss

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Narcissa writes her sisters about a wizard she's fallen in love with.





	Letters of Love and Loss

2nd November 1971

My darling sisters,

I have met someone whom I think that I am falling very much in love with. He is kind to me, charming and oh so handsome. He is also the epitome of Slytherin values, and feels exactly as I do upon the matter of having to share our world with the muddied filth that Dumbledore allows into this school.

I know that mother has been considering engagements for us all, and I beg for you to turn her thoughts toward the matter of myself and Lucius Malfoy. I know their House is relatively new to Britain, but their money is old, and their looks are exquisite. I am sure that our children would be a credit to the House of Black.

I hope that you will find similarly happy matches.

With love,

Narcissa

* * *

6th November 1971

Cissy,

Ha! You  _fool_  – you should know better than to try to turn our mother's thoughts anywhere than where she wants them to be. She is considering Lucius Malfoy… for Andromeda. Soft and weak that Andromeda is, she is well suited to a pansy like him.

Never fear, Cissy, we'll find the perfect match for you. Perhaps my betrothed's brother? I am to wed Rodolphus Lestrange, as I'm sure you'll have already heard. The date is set for early May– mother has already written to your mudblood loving buffoon of a headmaster and requested that you be excused for it. I'm sure we will have found someone to escort you by then - but remember that you are the youngest of us all – don't set your sights too high, Cissy.

Bellatrix

* * *

8th November 1971

Drommie, my sweet sister, is it true?

Are you to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy? Oh – you cannot marry hiim! You must beg for mother to find you another, on my behalf. Lucius says that he will do his duty – but I know that our love is pure, and that we will only ever be happy if we are together.

Please, do not break my heart like this, for I do not know if I could ever forgive it, and I surely will never recover.

Your beloved sister,

Narcissa

* * *

19th November 1971

Dear Cissa,

If you want him so badly, you may have him. I wish you the best of luck with Lucius, and I hope that you are very happy together.

Personally, I think that he is a vile little cockroach with all the charm of a slug, but the heart wants what it wants. Don't look too fondly upon me for doing this – my reasons are entirely selfish, and my council is my own.

While still at school, I met a man that I fell deeply in love with, and we promised ourselves to each other. Just two days prior to me penning you this letter, we married in a secret ceremony, with only our witnesses attending.

Unfortunately, the family will not approve, for he is a mudblood.

Still, I do not care.

I doubt that I will see you again, unless in passing. I wish both you and Bella all my love, and I want you to know that I will always consider you to be my sister, even if you no longer feel the same.

Yours sincerely,

Andromeda Tonks

* * *

27th November 1971

Cissy,

Your engagement has been agreed upon, and you shall marry Lucius Malfoy the summer following your graduation from Hogwarts.

That  **whore**  has been blasted off the family tree, and I hope never to hear you speak her name again. She has become a blood traitor, and thus, our enemy.

Your adoring, beloved, and  _only_  sister…

Bellatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
